Avent Fall
by Gandolin
Summary: The end was not the end. Here you shall see what happens next in the story. The council is divided, and the fight begins between all of the races of the galaxy. What ever happened to Gideon Wyeth? Come and see.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or the story of Advent Rising except the characters I add.

* * *

**One Left: part 1.1**

The pillars could not take the stress any longer. After the battle, the council room was in immense disrepair. Nothing could save anyone left inside, except a small shield that surrounded two sentient life forms. The rubble bounced off the blue dome. All around nothing stood except for the two statues of humans. Soon a ring of many races, which were part of the alliance of species, gathered around the rubble that was once the greatest structures in meaning and art. It was an old building; it stood for nearly 5 billion years, the last time the humans had been seen in the galaxy. No one was that old, even the oldest of people only lived about 600 years. Humans used to live that long, but hadn't been seen in billions of years. They were only myth and legend to all existing races. This is why everyone stood in shock. The building was a symbol of history, and was said to have been built by the humans themselves.

The bluish dome soon caught the eye of the encircling crowd. It flickered, and then ceased. The rocks started falling into the gap, and a cloud of dust again filled the air. When the dust cleared, there could be seen two figures lying down on top of the rocks. One was bluish and the other a slightly peach color. The hair of the peach one was blond, but the bluish white one had no hair. Both of the sentients were breathing hard. And the peach one made an attempt to get up, slowly she faced the crowd. Although her vision was blurry, she could make out the outlines of figures giving curious glances. At that, against her will, she passed out. Everyone stood in awe, and wonder at the sight that lay before them. It was a creature powerful enough to sustain a shield for minutes. Someone among the crowd shouted for a medic. There was an assent to that shout that went all through the crowd; soon the two sentients that had been lying on the ground were scooped up and into stretchers that seemed to glide on the ground. The two sentients were an Aurelian, and a human. It was the last human.

Marin, the human, awoke in a very clean and white room. It was one that you would imagine futuristic medical facilities or containment areas to look like. Every wall was a spotless and looked similar to perfection. She was lying on her back and felt slightly sore. No one was in the room, and it was quite small. She sat up, and immediately felt dizzy. The world spun for a while causing her to close her eyes. She was wearing the same white garment she had when she had been lying in the rubble. It was somehow cleaner than when she had looked at it before she had passed out. That's right, she thought, I passed out after saving Enorym. Gideon, what happened to Gideon? She struggled to remember the last thing that had happened. She saw Gideon fighting the something that looked human, but was not. It didn't have any hair. Gideon fought for quite a while before he crushed the non human. The fight didn't end there however; Gideon was sucked into some type of vortex or hole in space. He can't have… died. No, he must have. All of this flew through her mind and was disrupted only when the door shut. Her eyes instantly flew to the intruder, she put up her hand and it lit with fire.

"Who are you?" Marin insisted of the stick like figure that towered over her.

"No need to get angry miss, I merely would like to know your side of the story." The alien said in a calm but business like manner.

"I said, who are you!" Marin insisted, the fire on her hand growing hotter throughout the room.

"My name is not important, is there anything else you would like to know?" The alien replied in the same business like manner.

"Where is here, am I on the same planet? If so, what part of the planet and what is this building? Marin asked, the flame on her hand fading slightly.

"You are still on the same planet, I assure you of that. The area will not be disclosed till later, but this is a hospital. Now about that story; what do you remember about what happened at the council meeting. I understand it was of some importance. We have many views, but we would also like to hear yours. I believe your race was the prime discussion."

"What happened to the council members? Where is Enorym? Why should I answer your questions? Where are the Seekers?"

"The members are fine; your friend is being asked the same questions. On this planet, we believe in getting as many sides of one story as possible so as to piece together the truths. The Seekers are not important right now, but I understand that your friend challenged them." The alien replied in just the same calm attitude as before. The term Seeker didn't even seem to phase it.

"Our home planet was attacked by Seekers. The Aurelians came to our aid and managed to save three of our species from the planet. There are no witnesses left accept Enorym, the rest died in the attempt to save the three of us. This soon became the two of us and then the one which is me. We came to the meeting to tell the galaxy of, and ask for help against the Seekers. The Seekers denied the accusation and showed their counter proof. Probably one of our species tampered with. It was something that looked human, but wasn't that came into the room. It said it absolved the Seekers. The other human companion of mine disappeared after killing the monstrosity. I assume he is dead.

"The result of their fight tore the whole building down around us. Most people had already left, but I couldn't leave Enorym unconscious. I put up a shield to protect us from the oncoming stones. When I felt I could hold it no longer, I grabbed Enorym and climbed the slowly falling rocks. Does this answer your question?" Marin recounted, somewhat annoyed at having to do so.

"Yes, for now. This subject is a very delicate one, for many races may not readily accept the return of a human to govern them. No one has heard of them in about 4.5 billion years. The races have become prideful and have requested a full investigation. Of course, if you are not human, the consequences will be severe." At this, he departed from her presence. She did not know what to think. The alien was surely not an enemy, but it sounded that if the investigation went badly it could very well be an enemy. She pondered these thoughts all throughout the morning.

When the morning went and it struck afternoon, someone came in with a meal. The food she had gotten used to as well as eating only at noon. One meal a day and the entire nutrients one would need for 24 hours was something she learned to enjoy. It limited how much one would need for long trips. The meal didn't taste too bad; it had been made for the mass production of universal food, so it appealed to most races. It seemed all she could do was wait for someone else to enter the room and tell her what was going on in more detail or give an update. Meanwhile, the councilors argued.


End file.
